Agitators are commonly used for mixing liquids, powders, and other ingredients placed in containers. An agitator is often designed to improve or optimize the mixing action applied to a container. The mixing action causes the agitator to be displaced within the container. The displacement of the agitator can disperse the liquid(s), powder(s), and/or ingredient(s) to create a mixture in the container. The dispersion and mixture of the liquid(s), powder(s), and/or ingredient(s) prevent settling in an unmixed state.
Dietary supplements are often consumed as a mixture of a powder (e.g., whey protein powder) and/or other ingredient (e.g., peanut butter) mixed with a liquid (e.g., water). Other beverages may also involve the mixture of a powder and/or other ingredients being mixed with a liquid, such as baby formula. Without proper mixing or agitation, a mixture may result in a non-homogenous composition with clumps formed by aggregations of powder(s) and/or other ingredient(s). These clumps may settle at the bottom of the container, remain suspended within the liquid, or float to the top of the liquid within the container. Without proper mixing or agitation, powders and/or other ingredients may also stick to the side of the container and remain undispersed and unmixed with the liquid in the container.